One Last Time
by emotionalwreck24.7
Summary: I feel maybe if the memorial episode was longer, and if we had less commercials this was how it would've went down. I'm breaking my own heart writing this, In honor of Cory's memory.
1. Chapter 1

**One Last Time**

[Rachel's Point of View]

I didn't want to believe what they were telling me, none of it. It didn't make sense. Kurt, and Santana never spoke a word after Burt and Carole had given us the news. We were all wide-eyed, it was I who broke down first handedly. Soon enough Kurt joined in. Thoughts over loss of his own stepbrother were overpowering him. I wrapped his arms around him, as did Santana, Blaine, Burt, and Carole.

_He was my person. My home wasn't New York, it wasn't even broadway. _

It was _Finn._

So, we made a stop for Ohio.

* * *

While Santana, Kurt, and Blaine went to McKinley, I decided to seek if Burt and Carole needed any help. I could see the hurt surrounding Caroles bleak expression. Not only losing her husband to a drug overdose, in Cincinnati Now it was her only son, (Well besides Kurt, whom was her stepson). But Carole had spoken, there was nothing left to be done, everything was already done.

So I decided to finally give in and drove to McKinley. I stood by the entrance of the auditorium. I could easily hear the agony in the glee clubs voices, while they were singing RENT's 'Seasons of Love' to honor Finn. I wanted to join in and along, but.

So I stayed near, until they finished and turned around. Until I thought of something, I walked away from the entrance and went back to my car. I was going to order an engraved plaque. In honor of Finn.

"Miss, um is there anything you want added onto this plaque maybe something he might've said once, to inspire others?" The man asked, pulling me out of my trance.

"I-uh, may I have a moment please?" I asked, the man had nodded.

I thought back to the Night of Neglect week in glee club, from junior year. The entire week we had spent in the auditorium was only for solos. Then it came to me, those very meaningful words that maybe could've helped anyone who was about to give up on things, or even in glee.

_**The show must go….all over the place…. Or something.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_And those were the exact words I told the man, before he had engraved his name, the time period [1994-2013] and that one inspirational saying he once said. _

It took a couple long, long hours before I could pick up plaque and bring it to McKinley.

"_Here it is, Miss!" _The man, said after a long period of time. I said thanks, with a half-hearted smile before walking away.

_ Alright Berry, back to McKinley._

[No ones P.O.V]

The New Directions, Artie, Blaine, Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder, Sam, Tina, and Unique all stopped in their steps, arriving at the locker memorial. Placing down a pair of two red drumsticks.

"_This is sort of cheesy." said Kitty. All around her was silence from the rest of New Directions._

"_No, it's beautiful." Rachel said, those staring at the memorial turned to see Rachel with Kurt alongside her, _

"_I just had to see it." She finished, afterwords giving a small smile to the faces of Newbies, and some of the originals._


	3. Chapter 3

**One Last Time**

_**[Rachel's Point of View]**_

"_Nobody treat me with kid gloves, okay? I don't know what to say either." I finished, I was already trembling._

My fingers grasped onto the gold chain around my neck, holding onto the name carefully.

"_I loved Finn, and' I choked up, trying to breathe.' He loved me, and he loved all of you guys. I know he did." _

"_I like to sing in the car and, um' I paused, now I was crying. 'and before Finn, I used to sing alone.." I was crying harder than before, _

"…_and this was the first song that I sang with him when we would drive around together, so…this is for him." _

_**When the rain is blowing in your face,**_

_**And the whole world is on your case.**_

_**I could offer you a warm embrace **_

_**To make you feel my love.**_

_**When the evening shadows and stars appear,**_

_**And there's no one left to dry your tears, **_

_**I would offer you a million years.**_

_**To make you feel my love.**_

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet, **_

_**But I would never do you wrong **__[there were already tears down my face]_

_**I've known it from the moment that we met**_

_**No doubt in my mind where you belong.**_

_**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue.**_

_** I'd go crawling down the avenue,**_

_** No there's nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_** To make you feel my love**_

_**Oooh, hmmm**_

_**[**Igrabbed onto my necklace, holding Finns name close.**]**_

_** Oh**,** the** **storms are raging on the rolling sea,**_

_** And on the highway of regret.**_

_** The winds of change are blowing wild and free,**_

_** You ain't seen nothing like me yet.**_

_[I was looking down now, i didn't care if my eyes were puffy or any of it. _

_** I could make you happy, make your dreams come true,**_

_** Nothing that I wouldn't do.**_

_** Go to the ends of the Earth for you,** [I was now holding myself, together.]_

_** To make you feel my love.**_

I was looking back up now, at the rest of the New Directions. I was still trembling.

Trying to hold myself together,

** To make you**_** feel my love.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**One Last Time**

"_Hey, Mr. Shue. " _I say, walking into the choir room, I notice him stacking papers. Music sheets, probably.

_ "Hey Rachel." _He said, adding a pause before speaking again._' I get flashbacks when you walk in here and say that… good ones."_ He finished, sighing.

_I let out a sigh too, "How are you doing?" I ask, unsure of what his answer would be._

_ "Everyone keeps asking me that." _He responds,

"_Well,' I pause 'from what I hear, you've been a rock for everyone. So…" _I say, still feeling shaky as ever_. 'I know what that means that sometimes you don't get to grieve yourself."_

_There was a short silence, before I could say anything else, "I'm fine….I mean I'm.. I'm really not okay. But, uh yeah. I'-I'm okay." He paused once more,_

"_More importantly, how are you?" He asked, curiously. Reaching out for my hand, _

_ I took his hand, and held onto it. Sniffling, "I have no idea." I whisper, adding a sigh. _

"_I talk to him a lot, I can still see his face…and can hear his voice so clearly." I pause, the sniffles continued on._

_ "Do you think that I'll ever forget it?" _

'_Cause I'm afraid that one day, I will." I finish, I was now sobbing_

_ "What do you talk to him about?" Shue questioned me, _

"_Anything,' I answered _

'_I mean when we were dating, it was, you know pretty much me talking all the time, and him just pretending to listen… so it's not really that different" _I finished, I look back at him, whom was in the middle of chuckling_. It was true though,_

* * *

"_I had it all planned out,' I stopped, I was getting shaky again. "I was gonna make it big on Broadway, and maybe do a Woody Allen movie."_

"_And then when we were ready, I would just…" Shaking my head, the thought about this now hurt my head. 'Come back, and he'd be teaching here, and I'd walk through these doors and I would just say 'I'm home.' And then we would live happily ever after." I finished, giving a small, sad smile. _

"_It's a good plan." Mumbling, _

"_Did you tell him?" _

"_I didn't have to…he knew." I finished, I was nodding my head without even knowing. Finn had known this, I've told him this before. I remember._

"…_And, now what?" He queried, _

_I shrugged, a small tear shed, and landed on my cheek. _

"_I don't know. Something different." _

"_Maybe something better," He interrupted._

"_I just… I don't think that's possible." I held my free hand up to my chest, where the necklace with the name Finn was placed. _

"_**He was my person."**_

_I began wiping my face, all the stained tears, I soon covered my mouth. More tears were probably about to shed._

"_But, thank you so much for doing this. I felt like I didn't know, if I'd be able to sing again, but now I know that I can." I say looking back up at my old choir teacher, giving him a half-hearted smile._

_ "I know that there have been a lot of memorials for him, but.. I had this made" I stopped, beginning to look away to find __it.__ Sliding it over for to read_

"So _I was hoping that we could hang it in here." I finished, Will walked over so he could get a good glimpse of it himself. _

After a few seconds, he sighed. I had whimpered at the thought of Neglect week.

"Did he really say that?" He asked, all serious. Now we were both chuckling.

"He was smart, just, you know in an… untraditional kind of way." He looked up as he chuckled a little bit more,

Wiping my eyes once again, he held onto half of the plaque.

"Come on, let's hang it right over there." I nodded, as I helped him place it on the wall."

I rested my head on his shoulder, rereading the plaque that was below Mrs. Alders' plaque the crazy, beloved glee teacher of twenty years ago who stood before Ken, and before Will.

**Finn Hudson**

**1994-2013**

"**The show must go all over the place….or something."**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Last Time**

"_Rachel!" said Kurt, who appeared to be out of breath. I turned, _

"_I was just going to say, that if you needed more time to be alone, I'll be over my parents place. Call me if you need me, Rach." He said, smirking. I nodded in okay._

_I mouthed a thank you to him before turning around._

After saying goodbye to Mr. Shuester for now, I made my way back into the auditorium…. Alone. To me, the auditorium was filled with many memories for me. Not only was it just the solos I had performed, or even the duets we had done in glee club as a whole. There were many moments in here that reminded me of _Finn._

_It was where we first sang 'You're the One that I Want' together, where we shared our first kiss, it was… Yeah, a lot of things had happened here, and I would give up anything, just to see him one more time._

_It was where I explained to him, that we needed to focus on his dreams more than mine. Being a week away from graduation and also Nationals. _

"_My home isn't New York, or even Broadway.." I pause, "It was you."_

"_It was also where I proposed to you, you were, and still are this big beam of light guiding me throughout the darkness of my life." A once familiar voice said, _

_I was mortified to turn around, to be fooled by the memory of him._

_I was scared to be honest._

_ So I turned around._

"_Finn." I whispered, I wasn't sure he would say anything back, or maybe it actually was my mind playing games on me. _

_ "Rachel," He said, coming closer to me. I could feel him, like he was actually here._

_ He had cupped my right cheek, looking into my brown eyes. _

_Soon enough I was in his arms, sobbing. His arms wrapped around my waist, as mine were wrapped around his shoulders. _

_I was crying into his shirt, probably staining it with all of my tears. But I didn't care, he was here. That's all that mattered at the moment. _

_ "I see you remembered my quote from Neglect week." He says, chuckling._

_I decided to join in too, "I guess I did.. Finn, I- I miss you so much, everything's changing." I said, trembling in his embrace._

"_I don't know really what to do right now." I finish, tearing up once again._

_ "Well for starters, you have Funny Girl, and congrats on getting the role of Fanny Brice, I knew you could do it Rach!" He said, holding me while we twirled around in a circle. All I could hear from him now was his laughter, and mine combined. _

_ Until the twirling had come to a stop. _

"_You're not here anymore, though." As much as I wish it wasn't true. It was. _

_He had set me down, and offered me a seat. This was exactly how it was set when he had proposed to me here. But I, I can't think about it anymore. I just can't._

"_Rachel, I will always love you. You know that, and you know that I'll always be there." He said, stopping to put his palm on the left of my chest. "Where your heart is, I'll always be there Rachel. I'll be watching you from up here. I'll be watching you make bigger dreams, and all. I'm like your guardian angel, Rach. "He finished, _

_I was still looking down, until he had cupped my right cheek in his hand, and pressed his lips onto mine, it was a quick kiss. Before I knew it, it had ended. His forehead later touched mine, before kissing mine. _

_ "I will always love you Rachel, never forget that." He said, placing her hand on her heart before fading away._

* * *

Blinking a couple times, before i was aware of my surroundings. I could hear Kurt, Blaine, and Sam calling for me at the entrance of the auditorium.

I was holding myself together still, as I was choking up. I couldn't help it.

"Rachel?" I heard Sam shout, "Rachel there you-" He paused, before turning away to shout "Kurt! Blaine! She's in here!" before running down to come up on the stage.

"A-are you okay Rachel?" He asked me, I shook my head, quick enough he pulled me in for an assuring, but kind of tight bear hug. _He was soothing me, "It's okay Rachel, it's okay." _

_ Quick enough Blaine, and Kurt entered in on the hug._

"_I probably should've looked here first," Kurt whispered to Blaine, Blaine nodded back in a sign of agreement._

_ I pulled my head up from Sam's shoulder I had probably stained with all of my tears. "Kurt, Blaine, Sam. Wait, wh-what are you guys doing here?" I murmur._

"_Well, I went back home for awhile to help Dad, and Carole. Until I had gotten a text from Blaine and also Sam, asking if you were with me. Shuester was worried, he realized you didn't leave. So during glee club they had texted me, asking where you were if not with me." _

_"Blaine and I are doing a duet together this next week_." Sam added, giving Rachel a small, sad smile.

"_That didn't make much sense did it?" Blaine said, cutting in. I shook my head. I didn't care though, I pulled Blaine, Kurt, and Sam in for another hug. It was needed, in my opinion._

_"Not really, but thank you all for coming to see if I was okay." I mumbled._

**Okay, well i know this would most likely not of happened in the memorial episode. I felt like it needed closure. Closure is sometimes needed, **

**and that's the episode actually gave. **

**Thank you guys for reading, this was my first chapter length fanfic. To be honest, i'm proud of it. And thank you all for reading, you can rate or review or read. I just want to thank whoever read these five chapters. **

**[Disclaimer] I do not own Glee, or any of it's characters. All characters, and also glee belong to Ryan Murphy and the other writers for the show.**


End file.
